The Son of Zeus
The Origins of how Andrew came to Camp Half-Blood and joined The Godslingers. Characters Andrew Trevor Robson- Son of Zeus and Anne Robson, He comes home from school after he is expelled for nearly killing a bully who teased his friend to find his home destroyed and his mother dead, he kills the monster that killed her but finds himself homeless. Jack Sullivan - Champion of Hera and Leader of the Godslingers, he finds Andrew on the streets, sensing the blood of Zeus in him, he tries to contact him but ends up brawling with him in an alley,he then takes him to Camp Half-Blood where he asks him to join the Godslingers. Prologue: I Throw a Bully into A Wall I nearly cried in joy as the final bell rang, finally school was over. Summer Vacation was here!! I walked out of the door and down the hall, i was seriously excited, my mom was taking me to on a trip to Greece, i had always had a interest in Greek history and mythology for some reason. As i walked down the corridor i noticed some girls watching me, when i looked directly at them they blushed. i chuckled, sometimes this face of mine got so many girls going after me it was hard for me to study, so much that i nearly didn't finish my end of year exams but somehow i made it. Suddenly i felt someone tap my shoulder, i turned and smiled, it was Roxanne Evans, my best friend. She was the same age as me with black, long hair and blue eyes. "Hey Andrew, whats up?" she said "Nothing, heading over to the bike shack for my bike then going home, gotta pack for the big trip!" She nodded then blushed "Um...Andrew, theres something i wanted to ask you...." I stared at her "What is it?" She looked up at me ".....Well...." Suddenly the door next to us opened "Well if it isn't mister hotty" I turned and held myself from attacking. Dylan Rhodes, he was like the most obnoxius, selfish jerk i had ever known! "What do you want Dylan?" i asked, trying to hold my anger in. He shrugged "Nothing much" he then eyed Roxanne "Well...almost nothing" I blocked Roxanne from Dylan "Don't" i growled at him. People started to crowd around us, some were chanting "Fight, fight, fight!" Roxanne stared at me helpless "Andrew..." "Don't worry" Suddenly i felt pain in my gut, i then saw why, Dylan had punched me in the gut "Don't get in my way dip sh*t!" Thats when i lost it... I grabbed Dylan by the shirt, he stared at me with a confused look on his face, i then shoved my face at him "Now your gonna get it!" i said in voice that wasn't mine. Then everything seemed to rush by me. When everything came back to focus i found that a huge gaping hole was in front of me and Dylan was buried under a pile of rubble, blood gurgling out of his mouth. I turned around to everyone staring at me, i could hear muttering "Did he just...." "Yeah, he threw him threw a wall...." "What a freak!" I turned to Roxanne who was staring at me like i was some kind of monster "Roxanne..." i stepped forward but she backed away "Get away...." she said under her breath, i took her hand but she pulled away "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU MONSTER!!!" She then ran away. What just happened?.... Chapter 1: I elctrocute a cow I trudged up the path to my house. I couldn't believe it....I was expelled What was i gonna tell mom, i couldn't just tell her the truth, that i threw a guy threw a solid brick wall and nearly killed him. Although if i think about it was Dylan that started it but i couldn't just say that....Oh what kind of mess have i gotten myself in. I guess this little detail could wait till after summer vacation when mom is happy. Ok that was my decision, i would wait till after summer vaction then tell mom that i was expelled for nearly killing a guy. I parked my bike inside one of our farm shacks and trudged up the muddy path. My mum had taken up farming because it pays well then her last job and it kept her close to me, she had hired some help and i always lended a hand when it was needed. I expected to see the farm hand, Dan but instead i saw his body laying on the ground, massive bruises, cuts and I gasped, i kneeled next to him and checked his pulse...nothing. I ran towards the employees shack and opened the door. I nearly threw up. The whole place was trashed, the walls were broken down and the ceiling had half collapsed, bodies of the rest of the staff were littered around, broken like a rag doll. What the hell did this? My eyes widened when i relised something, where was mom?! "MOM!!" I ran towards the house, i didn't even need to open the door because it had been blown off its hindges. I jumped over broken chairs and charged into the living room. I stopped in my tracks when i saw it, my mom was in the hands of a giant man with a hairy body, wearing nothing but a loincloth. I was about to charge in and help when suddenly the man turned his head towards me. It was only a second but when that man looked at me his head seemed to drift out and into focus but when it did come into focus his head was not human...it was a cow's! Well a bull actually because i noticed the horns. I backed away as the bull-man seemed to sneer at me then turned back to my mom. Her brown curly hair was in her face and she had a trickle of blood coming down her mouth "Andrew, run!" She screamed helplessly. The Bull-Man tightned his grip then there was a sickening crack. My moms neck became limp and her eyes misty, her breath ceased and i could feel her heart stop. "MOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as the bull-man threw my moms corpse threw the broken window and into the yard. I ran down and jumped onto the sofa then jumped on the bull-man's back. The Bull-man jumped up and down trying to buck me off but somehow i managed to stay on, clinging to the guys hair as if my life depended on it. I tried beating the thing's neck with my fist but its skin was like steel, every time i hit it i felt like my fist would brake. The Bull-man pulled back and smashed me across the wall, i could feel my spine cracking but for some reason i refused to let go. This thing had killed my mother! i don't care if its stronger or bigger then me, this fat piece of meat was going down!! The Bull-man kept pounding me against the wall, trying to get me off its back, it kept up till i couldn't hold on anymore. When i finally let go i fell to the floor hard, the bull-man turned to me and tried to jab at me but i ducked, its hand went right threw the wall which shattered at its touch. I grabbed the bull-man around the waist then pushed forward as hard as i could, the bull-man started pounding my back, i half expected my spine to cave in but it held long enough for me to get the surge of energy i needed. I managed to lift the bull-man, i know it was impossible, i mean he was a towering path of hair and destruction but i didn't question how i could do it. I ran towards the wall and in that split second everything went blank. When everything came back into focus i felt my muscles strain and my clothes were ripped, then did i relise i was in the yard, the bull-man lying in front of me, trying to get up and a hole behind me. I stared around me, trying to look for my mother, then i saw her, she was lying, face first, dead as a dinosaur. I wanted so much to scream but my voice didn't seem to work. I turned to the bull-man "You've....taken everything from me!" i shouted at it "I've lost my home, my friends now my mom! i'll f**king kill you!" suddenly the air around me seemed to ripple with electricity, like for some unapparent reason i was conduction electricity. I suddenly the electricity rippled most into my hand and before i knew it i was holding a lightning bolt. I held it with both hands like sword, i smirked then looked down at the helpless bull-man "Now its time i took everything from you!" i sneered at it I threw my lightning bolt at the bull-man and it pierced right threw his chest, the bull-man stared at me with a horrorfied look at its face, the bull-man suddenly disintergrated into gold sand and blew away into the wind. I fell to my knees and cried into my hands. I had lost everything.....my life was over. Chapter 2: I hit the road I scavenged as much food as i could from the fridge and rapped it up then put it inside my rucksack, i grabbed a sleeping bag from the supply closet. I ran to the remains of my room and got as many clean pairs of clothes as i could. Then i opened a box in one of my drawers and pulled out a locket. My Mom said this belonged to my father before he died, inside the locket was a picture of me and my mother. It was the only picture i had of her that wasn't destroyed by the bull-man. I put it around my neck then left the house, i walked down the path and got my bike...i guess this was my life from now on...as a orphan. I cycled along the road towards the airport, my mom told me i had a uncle in New York, if i told him maybe he'd take me in or help me get a place of my own. I had managed to scavage about £250 so i guess that was enough. I bought a ticket to New York, 3rd class. The journey wasn't long and as soon as i got there i regretted it. As i walked down the streets of New York i got the feeling i was being followed, i looked behind me to see a boy with freckles and brown hair, he was about my age and he wore a orange t-shirt. I had a bad feeling about him, it was like he's waiting for me to stop so...wait, maybe he was just like that Bull-man, human in a second then monster in the other. I turned and went threw the alley, i crouched behind a dumpster and waited till he came. I heard a mutter "Oh no, Chiron is gonna kill me, i was supposed to bring him back to Camp..." Camp? what camp? When he passed me by i jumped him, i grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face, the boy spat out blood then said "Now your asking for it!" he punched me back, i noticed that he didn't make any flawed movements, whoever this guy was he knew how to fight. Luckly i did too. I grabbed his hand then pulled him towards me and punched with the full force of my body, he stared at me like Roxanne did he then smirked "Heh, guess Chiron is right...you are his son..." I widened my eyes "You...know my father!" That took me by surprise, enough surprise that the boy had time to rush towards me and punch me in the gut. I spat out alot of blood, this guy was strong...maybe i shouldn't have picked a fight with him. Suddenly i felt intense pain in my skull then everything went blank. Chapter 3: I find out who my father is I woke up inside somekind of infirmary, I felt the spot where i was hit and found bandages rapped around it. I got out of the bed and went towards the door when someone grabbed my shoulder "Where do you think your going?" I turned around and gasped, it was the boy with the brown hair. I tried to attack him but ended up triping, i expected to land hard on the floor but, to my surprise, the boy caught me. I looked up to see him smiling "Sorry i ruffed you up a bit, overdid it a bit" he helped me to my feet "W-who are you?" i asked "My names Jack, Jack Sullivan and you are?" "Andrew, Andrew Robson" Suddenly the door behind me opened and a man in a wheel-chair came in, he had brown curly hair and a shaggy brown beard "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Andrew, i am Chiron" Suddenly it dawned on me "Chiron.....your named after the trainer of heroes" Jack chuckled "No child-" suddenly he sprang out of the wheel-chair but his lower half was not human...it was a stallions bottom half "-I am Chiron" I nearly lost my balance again "This is a dream....i'm still in the alley and your taking all my stuff" i said pointing to Jack. Jack shaked his head "We know about your mother" i turned to him "How-" "She contacted us daily, along with your father" said Chiron, i turned to him "B-But my fathers-" "Dead, is that what your mother told you?" Chiron asked "Well he's not...he can't die thats impossible" said Jack, i clutched my head "Your not making any sense....my fathers alive and now i'm supposed to believe he can't die! this is definetly a dream" I tried pinching myself but it had no effect "No...no!" I turned to Chiron "You know my father don't you! Who is he!?" Chiron stared at me then took my shoulder "Do you know Greek Mythology child?" I nodded "Then you know about the gods" I nodded "Apollo, Hermes, Hera-" Chiron shuddered and Jack looked around nervously "Don't say the names!" he whispered to me. Chiron took a deep breath "Your father is Zeus, King of the Gods" I stared at him "What?" "I know it is alot to take in but believe me" "M-My father....i-is Zeus" They both nodded. I fainted. Chapter 4: My first Capture The Flag I tested the balance of my sword. I sheathed it and smiled "Ok this is my first Capture the flag and i'm gonna be the one to get the flag!" i encouraged myself. Jack came up to me "Hey Andrew you ready?" i nodded "I can't wait" i grabbed my shield and ran towards the starting point. I was part of the frontal charge, my round shield protected my belly and chest. Jack was next to me, he was supposed to lead the charge and i was right next to him. During my thy weeks at Camp i spent most of my time in the infirmary, recovering from my fight with the minotaur (yes i found out its name) but i had enough lessons to learn how to use a sword plus i was extremly good at it like i had a gift. The Conch horn rang in a second or two and then Jack signaled the charge. I ran alongside my camp mates, i could hear the other team charging too and we were just a second away from colliding. Finally i saw the other team, a huge mass of demigods that out numbered us (The Hermes cabin was on their side) We smashed into them and the battle raged. I blocked and slashed and ducked and dodged till i was blue in the face. Finally i was able to get threw the mass of fighting demigods, Jack behind me, just smacking a demigods face in with his mace. We ran away from the fighting and towards the enemy teams flag. As we neared the flag we hid behind some trees, we peeked out and saw three demigods protecting the flag, one of them was Clarisse La Rue, i hated her she was just like Dylan, bullying people. I gripped my sword then charged in. Clarisse was surprised to see me but was still ready, she blocked my blow with her spear but i twisted my left arm and hit her in the face with my shield. Jack was taking on the other two, his mace in his right hand and his spare sword in his left. I blocked a blow from her spear with my shield but immeadiatly wished i hadn't, a jolt went up my arm and it left it numb. That left me with only my sword to protect myself with. I swiped her jabs aside then quickly thrust my sword but soon i found myself exausted. Finally Clarisse got me. When i lowered my guard for a second she managed to stab me. I gasped as the electricity arched threw my body, Clarisse sneered at me "A loser is always a loser, even if he has an important father!" she jeered as she twisted the spear. That comment made me lose it. The electricity that was surging threw my body suddenly surged back into her spear and up her arm, she screamed in pain and let go of the spear, staring at her sparking arm "What the hell?!" I pulled out the spear and pointed it at her and a bolt of lightning shot out of the tip and hit her square in the chest which sent her flying into a tree. "One piece of advice: Never insult my family" i then snapped her spear. Jack had just finished fighting and witnessed the event, he then nodded as if his mind was made up "Its decided" he said "What?" "I want you to join me" "Join you in what?" "Be my second-in-command" "Second-in-command for what?" i asked "Second-In-Command of the next generation of demigods to protect Olympus, The Godslingers!" The End Category:The Godslingers (OC Club) Category:The Godslingers Origin Story